That's the Question
That's the Question was a puzzle-themed game show on GSN where players had to figure out the question to the answer. Gameplay Similar in gameplay and context to Wheel of Fortune and Hangman, two players took turns answering questions to put letters into a puzzle, which was a question. Main Game A blank puzzle was revealed along with the answer (except for the second round where the answer was also blank). The puzzle would flash randomly, with the player choosing to stop the flashing by hitting a button. When it was stopped, a question was asked and a scrambled word was shown. The word had one extra letter in it which would go into the question. If the question was answered correctly, points were awarded based on how many of that letter appeared in the question (letters put in the answer during the last round didn't count as points). Solving the question by reading out both the question and the answer would add bonus points to the score. Round 1 To start, a toss-up question was played for the right to play first. Then, when a new question appeared, players took turns answering questions/solving scrambles & revealing letters; each letter placed into the question was worth one point, while solving the question was worth an additional five points. Three questions were played in this round. Round 2 This round doubled the stakes, meaning that each letter placed into the question was worth two points, and solving the question was worth ten points; plus each correct answer to a question/scramble now kept control of the puzzle. Several questions were played according to time and when time ran out in the middle of a puzzle, the rest of the puzzle would be played in the same manner as the Round 1 toss-up. The player with the most points at the end of Round 2 advanced to the bonus round; the points earned during the main game would be the number of seconds the player had to complete the final question (i.e. 120 points was converted into 120 seconds (two minutes)). If there was a tie at the end of Round 2, a toss-up question was played. The first contestant to buzz in with the correct question advanced to the bonus round, but an incorrect question gave the win to the other contestant. Bonus Round The bonus round was played in the same way as the main game, except there was a time limit involved, which was always the winning score accumulated by the winning contestant. Also, incorrect answers did not immediately put the letters into the question; the contestant had to stay on the highlighted spaces until a question/scramble was answered. He/She had to try to put as many letters into the question as possible before time expired. Afterwards, the player was given another 10 seconds (time leftover should he/she complete the question) to solve the question and answer (the latter of which was never revealed until the end of the round). The player was allowed to start the question at anytime and if time expired, the contestant was allowed to keep going until the question was solved. Solving the question won $5,000 while missing the question still earned the contestant $500 as a consolation prize. Rating Inventor Based on the Dutch show by Intellygents and 2waytraffic. The first season was even filmed on the set of the Dutch version in the Netherlands. That's_the_Question_decor.jpg Trivia That's the Question was the second GSN original to tape its first season in the Netherlands on the set of the show's Dutch counterpart; the 2002 revival of Lingo (Woolery) was the first. Additional Page That's the Question/Catchphrases YouTube Videos Season 1 Premiere Episode *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Season 2 Two clips of the $5,000 Bonus Round Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Dutch Formats Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Scott Sternberg Productions Category:Outsourced Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2006 premieres Category:2007 endings Category:Ability to Pass Category:No Deduction for Wrong Guess